high school of the dead: el fin del apocalipsis (editado y reescrito)
by Universe15
Summary: los chicos conocen un sujeto que dice poder detener el apocalipsis, ¿sera verdad?, perdon soy malo para los summarus
1. Chapter 1

**nota de autor high school of the dead no me pertenece**

* * *

Había dos chicos, 4 chicas, una niña y un perro caminando parecería normal pero ellos portan armas, había pasado 1 año desde el apocalipsis zombi nadie pensaba que el apocalipsis iba a acabar o que se encontraría una cura, pero muy pronto descubrirán que todo es posible.

-oigan no les parece que está muy desierto-dijo takashi.

-es cierto, este lugar parece abandonado, ni humanos ni zombis-dijo saya. Entonces oyeron un ruido muy fuerte, y vieron a una persona con una extraña arma, y aparecieron 12 zombis, el les disparo, y vieron que de su arma salieron como rayos laser que impactaron a todos los zombis.

-y por eso jamás se metan conmigo y mi resucitador, enserio debo pensar en un mejor nombre-dijo el extraño poniendo su arma en alto, segundos después los que antes eran zombis se levantaron convertidos en humanos sin rastros de mordidas o de que fueron zombis.

-vieron, eso esos zombis se volvieron humanos-dijo kohta sorprendido.

-si pero como-dijo Shizuka

-eso es fácil descubrí como revertir el efecto de la enfermedad-dijo el sujeto que se dio cuenta de su presencia. Entonces todos voltearon y lo vieron-hola mi nombre es universe y si sé que es raro pero no me pregunten porque me llamo así-dijo universe.

-como es eso de que descubriste como revertir el efecto de la enfermedad-dijo saeko.

-fue difícil, pero escuchen tengo la manera de acabar con el apocalipsis a nivel mundial-dijo universe.

-pero como, puedes acabar con el apocalipsis a nivel mundial-dijo rei.

-hay un artefacto que yo invente capaz de hacer lo que este arma hace, pero a nivel mundial, lamentablemente tarda 7 horas en reunir la energía para cubrir el planeta-dijo universe. Entonces un zombi aparece y muerde a alice, universe le dispara y el zombi vuelve a ser humano.

-o no la mordieron esa cosa también funciona en personas que aun no se convierten en zombis-dijo rei. Universe le disparo a la niña y la mordida sano y quedo como si no hubiera sido mordida.

-bien si funciona en humanos que fueron mordidos pero aun no se convierten en zombis, aunque el arma tiene un defecto, si el zombi ya fue matado aun con esto no volvería a ser humano, ni volvería a la vida-dijo universe.

-eso es lamentable y porque no lo activaste desde que empezó el apocalipsis-dijo takashi.

-simple porque la computadora que controla el artefacto a distancia se encuentra en este punto de Japón-dijo universe mostrando un celular mostrando un mapa de Japón con un punto marcado-lamentablemente he tenido muchos problemas así que no he podido llegar ahí-dijo universe.

-por los zombis-dijo rei.

-si aun con esto-dijo apuntando a su arma-es muy difícil cuando son muchos, bueno no es tan difícil con el aparato que ya les mencione, uno de mis agentes sugirió que el nombre temporal sea el resucitador-dijo universe.

-sabes, si debes pensar en un mejor nombre, pero ese lugar en el mapa queda lejos y en un lugar desolado-dijo kohta, pero antes de que universe dijera algo un zombi apareció y mordió en el brazo a universe pero no paso nada ni siquiera le arranco carne y universe le disparo.

-que suerte que debajo de la ropa tenga una armadura, muy resistente, ligera y flexible, de no ser así me hubiera arrancado la carne-dijo universe.

-qué tipo de armadura-dijo takashi.

-es una aleación de diversos metales incluyendo el grafeno-dijo universe.

-bien podríamos ayudarte a llegar a ese lugar que mencionaste-dijo takashi.

-bien pero deberán portar armas especiales para zombis-dijo universe.

-y que tipo de armas-dijo saya.

-como la que porto es especial, batalle mucho para hacerla, también hice una versión de esta arma en ametralladora-dijo sacando de la nada como una ametralladora-funciona como la que ya les mostré pero como ametralladora-dijo universe.

-espera, hiciste muchas armas, y como guardaste eso sin que se viera-dijo saeko.

-las suficientes y fue muy fácil soy la persona más inteligente del mundo, logre crear tecnología que muchos solo verían en películas de ciencia ficción-dijo universe.

-bien entonces, bueno y porque se tarda 7 horas ese aparato en reunir esa energía-dijo rei.

-bueno ¿que no entienden?, que tiene que cubrir todo el planeta y el planeta es muy grande, por lo menos tuve que perfeccionarlo al principio iba a tardar 24 horas en reunir la energía el dispositivo-dijo molesto universe.

-bien-dijo saeko, entonces universe les dio las armas especiales, a saeko le dijo que tenía que diseñar un tipo de arma que tuviera que ver con espadas.

-bien hay que ponernos en marcha antes de que mas zombis aparezcan-dijo universe a los chicos y a las personas que volvieron a ser humanos.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **nota de autor que les parecio dejen review porfavor**


	2. Chapter 2

Not de autor:lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta el segundo capitulo

* * *

Había 8 personas caminando y un perro las personas que habían vuelto a ser humanos no confiaron en universe a pesar de que los convirtió en humanos de nuevo.

-muy bien universe, podrías decirnos porque a los zombis que matamos ya no vuelven a ser humanos-dijo rei.

-es simple ya estarán definitivamente muertos y por lo tanto ya no podrán volver a ser humanos-dijo universe.

-y no tienes un plan b para sí sucediera que el resucitador no funcionara-dijo takashi.

-si tengo un plan b pero eso es secreto, y solo para en caso de que el plan a falle-dijo universe.

-y porque es secreto-dijo rei.

-bueno porque lo que hace el plan b no es algo en lo que la gente cree mucho-dijo universe.

-oye estamos rodeados de zombis así que cosa podría ser más raro que eso-dijo takashi.

Entonces aparecieron más zombis y universe saco una granada y la lanzo y sucedió que desprendió una luz y los zombis volvieron a ser humanos.

-lo malo de la granada que utilice a diferencia de los resucitadores necesitan más tiempo para recargarse-dijo universe acercándose a recoger la granada.

-y cuantas tienes-dijo rei.

-solo tengo una, y necesita 30 minutos para volverse a usar con otros zombis-dijo universe. Entonces otra orda de zombis apareció y las personas huyeron de ahí.

-tenemos que huir de aquí-dijo universe.

-no, hay que luchar contra los zombis-dijo saeko-que hay de las armas que nos diste-termino de decir saeko a pesar de que universe no le había dado una arma que tuviera que ver con espadas.

-en realidad el resucitador versión ametralladora no está listo, pero tengo algo que podría servir-dijo universe sacando una grabadora de la nada y empezó a sonar de la grabadora la canción de michel Jackson de thriller entones empezó a haber una especie de reacción en los zombis empezaron a retorcerse como tratando de oponerse a algo, entonces los zombis empezaron a bailar (nota de autor: empiezan a bailar como los zombis del mismo video de thriller). Entonces universe dijo que dispararan y todos excepto saeko dispararon y los zombis cayeron y volvieron a ser humanos.

-universe podrías explicar eso, y hay algo que me pregunto cómo es que tenias una cura para el virus zombi antes de la infección-dijo saya.

-se los voy a decir, vengo de otra dimensión, en mi dimensión hubo una infección zombi, pero los zombis eran más peligrosos que los de esta dimensión, me dedique a encontrar una cura para el virus y la encontré, una vez que cure a todos los zombis, encontré la manera de viajar a otras dimensiones, vi esta dimensión y decidí venir a ayudarlos-dijo universe.

-suponiendo que lo que dices es verdad, ¿cómo eran los zombis de tu dimensión?-pregunto saya.

-bueno verán eran zombis capases de regenerarse, no importa donde les dispararas, incluso la cabeza se regeneraba, por eso tuve que crear una cura-dijo universo entonces un zombi apareció y iba a atacar a Alice pero kohta le disparo.

-y como es que esos zombis empezaron a bailar-pregunto Shizuka.

-logre durante la invasión zombi de mi dimensión encontrar la manera de hipnotizar a los zombis modificando la frecuencia de una canción para hacerla audible para humanos y inofensiva, pero para los zombis tiene otro efecto ya que hace que sus nervios que les permiten moverse empiecen a moverse involuntariamente conforme a la música que escuchan, como dije solo funciona en zombis-dijo universe.

-sabes si no fueras el único con un artefacto para detener el virus no estaríamos siguiéndote por qué crees que vienes de otra dimensión-dijo saya.

-si lo sé, que es difícil de creer pero es verdad oigan ya está oscureciendo porque no buscamos un lugar donde quedarnos-dijo universe y todos estuvieron de acuerdo y encontraron una casa abandonada y se quedaron ahí pero no había luz en la casa pero universe arreglo ese problema ya que encontró un generador y lo encendió y encontró que había suficiente gasolina para varios días.

-bien eso es suficiente por ahora me voy a dormir, si atacan zombis enciendan esta grabadora y podrán tener tiempo suficiente para dispararles a los zombis-dijo universe sacando de la nada otra vez la grabadora.

-oye universe de donde sacas la grabadora sin que nos demos cuenta que la tenias-dijo saya.

-bien se los demostrare-dijo universe sacando una capsula oprimiendo un botón salió una pistola ( **nota de autor:** si han visto las capsulas que hace la corporación capsula de dragon ball z son iguales).

-y así es como la saque, esto lo copie de otra dimensión, pero mejore la forma de guardarla en la capsula-dijo universe. Y después se fue a dormir.

-saben creo que ya le empiezo a creer-dijo kohta. Entonces todos se fueron a dormir pero aseguraron las puertas de afuera y de adentro de la casa asi como las ventanas. Sabían que podrían detener el apocalipsis, mañana continuarían si camino.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autor** :que les parecio


	3. Chapter 3

**nota de autor:** aqui esta el tercer capitulo

* * *

Ya era de día todos estaba comiendo lo poco que tenían de provisiones entonces rei fue a despertar a universe y vio que estaba dormido, y vio una mochila en el cuarto en el que dormía universe y recordó lo de las capsulas, entonces por curiosidad decidió ver que había en ella y vio unos pendientes que tenían una pequeña bola de color amarillo entonces rei se los puso y se miro en el espejo, entonces saeko fue a ver porque tardaba.

-rei de donde sacaste esos pendientes-dijo saeko

-los encontré en las cosas de universe-respondió rei.

-porque universe tendría pendientes déjame ver uno-dijo saeko. Rei se quito uno y se lo dio entonces saeko sintió curiosidad y se lo puso entonces ambas se envolvieron en una luz y sus cuerpos chocaron y ambas gritaron y todos takashi, saya, kohta, alice, Shizuka llegaron y vieron a universe que se había despertado y a su lado una chica en el suelo que media como 1.70 de estatura, piel tersa y color bronce, con pelo castaño con algunas líneas color violeta, con una escultural figura y con los dos pendientes.

-que paso quien es esa chica-dijo takashi.

-yo me acabo de despertar-dijo universe entonces vio los pendientes-o ya veo.

-que cosa-dijo kohta.

-parece que rei y saeko encontraron los pendientes potara-dijo un poco divertido universe.

-¿que son los pendientes potara?-pregunto saya. Entonces la chica despertó y vieron que tenia heterocromia ( **nota de autor:** heterocramia es que tiene un ojo de un color y el otro ojo de otro color) con los ojos uno dorado y el otro azul ultramarino.

-que paso recuerdo que me puse unos pendientes y luego me quite uno y-dijo la chica.

-te fusionaste-dijo universe.

-Como que se fusiono-dijo takashi.

-lo que ella tiene puestos son pendientes muy poderosos de otra dimensión, creados por los dioses de la misma los pendientes sirven para fusionar dos seres en uno solo fusiona todo, el cuerpo, la mente, el alma, en un solo ser literalmente, verán Cuando un par de Pendientes Potara son usados por una sola persona no se tiene ninguna característica especial. Sin embargo, si dos individuos tienen puestos los pendientes en las orejas opuestas, la energía verdadera de los pendientes se revela. Estos artículos de gran alcance tienen la capacidad de fusionar a dos personas en una sola persona, mejorando sustancialmente las capacidades de ambos individuos. Sin embargo, los pendientes Potara no se pueden utilizar si los usuarios no están en su forma normal. Si uno de los portadores está fusionado, entonces el pendiente no funcionará-dijo universe.

-oigan entiendo eso pero como desaseemos la fusión-dijo la chica.

-que tal si destruimos los pendientes, tal vez la fusión de deshaga-sugirió kohta.

-no se puede la fusión es permanente-dijo divertido universe.

-¿queee?-dijeron todos excepto universe.

-como oyeron, a menos que el ambiente no favorezca la fusión entonces no se desase lo cual no puede ocurrir en esta dimensión y aunque se los quiten no se desase-dijo universe. Entonces la chica se quito los pendientes y la fusión no se desiso. Después de discutir e intentar lastimar a universe, por mucho tiempo decidieron que no podían hacer nada.

-bien lo primero seria elegir un nombre se me ocurre uno que tal reiko-dijo universe.

-bueno creo que ese esta bien-dijo resignada reiko entonces universe les dijo que tenían que seguir su camino hacia la base para poder poner en funcionamiento el resucitador. Entonces todos se prepararon con armas y provisiones reiko tenia que agarrar su espada y sus cosas tuvo que juntar las cosas que tenia antes de fusionarse, ya que todos juntaron sus cosas salieron de la casa y todo estaba desierto.

-universe estas seguro que la fusión es permanente-dijo takashi.

-si no hay manera de deshacer la fusión-dijo universe.

-esto es de lo peor-dijo seria reiko.

-Peor que cuando estaban en la isla tropical-dijo universe.

-como sabes eso alguien te dijo-dijo saya.

-este-iba a decir universe entonces oyeron un ruido y vieron a un zombi que nunca habían visto le salían 3 tentáculos con apéndices en las puntas, en la espalda.

-que es esa cosa-dijo alice asustada.

-no lo se solo había visto esa cosa en otra dimensión pero era un infante-dijo la cosa salto sobre ellos y lograron evitarlo pero universe saco una capsula y la activo y salió una espada.

-universe que vas a hacer-dijo saya.

-voy a matar a esa cosa, pero antes-dijo universe y saco de entre sus ropas unos lentes y vieron como que oprimió un botón pequeño en sus lentes-si tal como pensaba.

-Que sucede-dijo seria reiko.

-bueno existen dos tipos de zombis los que eran humanos y fueron infectados con el virus como los que mordieron los zombis ellos si pueden volverse humanos con el resucitador porque estaban vivos, pero hay otros que estaban muertos cuando fueron infectados esos ya estaban muertos y al igual que los que mataron no volverán a la vida, estos lentes me permiten saber cuanto tienen de muertos y esa cosa ya estaba muerta asi que si podemos matarla-dijo universe. Entonces todos sacaron las armas que portaban antes de conocer a universe y que habían guardado por si acaso entonces dispararon contra la cosa y reiko intento cortarle con su espada, entonces universe intentó hacer algo y corto uno de los tentáculos y lo logro entonces ese ser lanzo proyectiles filosos de sus tentáculos y los demás le disparaban y reiko logro cortar los otros dos que quedaban entonces la criatura callo muerta.

-esa cosa es extraña solo la había visto en otra dimensión-dijo universe.

-entonces que hace aquí-dijo kohta. Entonces vieron a una camioneta acercarse y se detuvo frente a ellos y salió una persona de ella.

-hola saya-dijo el hombre.

-papa-dijo saya sorprendida.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **nota de autor:** que les parecio dejen reviews porfavor


	4. Chapter 4

**nota de autor:** aqui esta el capitulo 4

* * *

-Papá que haces aquí-dijo saya sorprendida.

-veníamos siguiendo a esa cosa, pero quien lo mato-dijo Soichiro el padre de saya . Entonces él vio a reiko-quien es ella y donde esta rei y saeko.

-rei y saeko se fusionaron-dijo universe entonces un zombi apareció Soichiro le iba a disparar pero un rayo laser paso antes de que pudiera disparar y vio que había sido universe oyó un ruido y vio que el zombi había vuelto a ser humano. Entonces Soichiro subió a todos a su vehículo y cuando llegaron a su destino llevo a universe a un cuarto.

-bien quien seas dime como es posible convertir zombis otra vez en humanos-dijo Soichiro .

-Quiere saberlo, bien vengo de otra dimensión en mi dimensión hubo una invasión zombi peor que esta invasión y me dedique a encontrar una manera de revertir el efecto y lo hice y vine a esta dimensión a ayudarlos-dijo universe.

-no te creo pero suponiendo que lo que dices es cierto como es eso de que esa chica es la fusión de rei y saeko-dijo Soichiro .

-está bien se lo mostrare-dijo universe activando otra capsula y salió la mochila de antes y de ella saco una cámara que estaba conectada a una USB-reproduzca esto y vera a lo que me refiero-dijo universe entonces Soichiro se fue y vio el video y después regreso.

-bien, eso puede convencerme un poco pero aun desconfió de ti, pero como piensas ayudarnos-dijo Soichiro .

-hay un artefacto que es como el que utilice para convertir a ese zombi en humano pero versión satelital y se encuentra sobre Japón-dijo universe.

-y como funciona-dijo Soichiro .

-el resucitador satelital funciona como la ley de la materia la energía no se puede crear ni destruir solo se transforma sin la cura el resucitador seria un arma debido a que la energía no tiene nada conque mezclarse así que sería pura energía destructiva y como fue diseñado para cubrir el planeta sería capaz de destruirlo, pero con la cura la energía se convierte en una especie de radiación que revierte el virus, bueno el resucitador tamaño pistola solo destruiría un muro de mucha resistencia o mucho grosor-dijo universe.

-puedes irte-dijo Soichiro . Entonces universe se fue y Soichiro fue y le conto a sus superiores lo que ocurrió.

-si lo que dice ese sujeto sobre ese artefacto podría ser nuestra única esperanza-dijo el superior.

-pero no oyó esa cosa podría destruir el mundo-dijo Soichiro y entonces hicieron un plan.

 **En otro lugar**

-Para que mi padre quiere hablar con universe-dijo saya.

-no lo sé-dijo kohta que estaba junto a saya.

Entonces llegaron los demás y luego llego universe.

-hola chicos-dijo universe.

-universe donde estabas-dijo seria reiko.

-estaba con Soichiro y me hiso varias preguntas-dijo universe.

Entonces llego Soichiro .

-universe donde dijiste que queda ese resucitador-dijo Soichiro .

-hay una computadora que lo controla y ese lugar queda como a una hora de aquí hacia el este-dijo universe y luego le mostro un mapa entonces Soichiro decidió llevarlos hacia allá y se fueron a donde estaban los vehículos pero a universe había algo que no le agradaba de todo esto entonces subieron a una camioneta y salieron rumbo a esa dirección pero tuvieron muchos problemas. Y llegaron a esa ubicación pero no había nada.

-universe estás seguro de que es aquí-dijo takashi con alice a su lado.

-aquí no parece haber nada-dijo Shizuka un poco confundida.

-acaso nos engañaste-dijo Soichiro reclamándole a universe y agarrándolo de la ropa.

-no, no los engañe espérenme y se los demostrare-entonces camino y removió un pedazo de tierra y había como un teclado y escribió un numero y vieron que ante sus ojos apareció un inmenso edificio.

-Bien esta es mi base-dijo universe invitándolos a pasar y vieron como era muy grande.

-universe como es que no lo vimos-dijo Soichiro .

-es un sistema de invisibilidad, hace que la base sea imposible de detectar a simple vista-aclaro universe.

Entonces aparecieron otros militares dentro de la base y los amenazaron con armas.

-gracias por traernos aquí-dijo Soichiro

-Padre que hacen-dijo saya.

-Después de lo que dijo universe tuvimos que hacer que nos trajera a su base porque queremos saber dónde está el resucitador para destruirlo-dijo Soichiro .

-universe de que está hablando mi padre-dijo saya.

-el resucitador satelital necesita la cura del virus en el si no la tiene destruiría el planeta, pero sí la tiene revertiría el virus, el resucitador en forma de pistola funciona igual, pero él cree que el resucitador destruirá el planeta pero ya tiene la cura así que si revertiría el virus-dijo universe.

-sí pero no queremos arriesgarnos así que dinos donde esta posicionado el resucitador-dijo amenazándolo con su arma.

-no me logra infundir miedo-dijo universe entonces Soichiro capturo a alice y amenazo a universe para que le digiera donde estaba posicionado el resucitador y se lo dijo entonces Soichiro llamo por radio y dijo la ubicación y unos BOEING X-37B lanzaron un misil nuclear y fue destruido.

-vieron lo que hicieron acaban de destruir el único artefacto capaz de revertir el virus-dijo saya.

-que no oíste podría haber destruido el planeta-dijo Soichiro .

-Pero el dijo que eso era sin la cura, pero tenía la cura-dijo gritando takashi

-tranquilícense tengo un plan b y se llama el origen-dijo universe.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **nota de autor:** que les parecio dejen reviews porfavor


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de autor:** aquí esta el capitulo 5

* * *

-Tenias un Plan b todo este tiempo-dijo Soichiro.

-si sabía que algo así pasaría-dijo universe-activar sistema de seguridad-dijo universe entonces una pantalla de computadora se encendió y de las paredes salieron armas y apuntaron a los militares.

-bien tienen que irse de aquí esas armas no disparan balas pero si dardos tranquilizantes así que si doy una orden las armas dispararan-dijo serio universe.

Entonces Soichiro iba a disparar pero una de las armas de la pared le disparo y a todos los demás también excepto a universe y a los otros.

-son solo dardos tranquilizantes duran una hora-dijo universe.

Pero aunque mi padre se comporte así no tenias derecho a hacerle eso-dijo saya.

-son solo dardos tranquilizantes-dijo universe entonces saya se tranquilizo.

-Cero 1 activa a los robots y llévatelos a los soldados y al padre de saya a las prisiones-dijo universe. Entonces robots aparecieron ( **nota de autor:** son robots parecidos a ultron) y se los llevaron.

-espera prisiones-dijo seria reiko poniéndose muy cerca de takashi.

-si esta base tiene prisiones para en caso de ser necesario-aclaro universe.

-oye y cuál es el plan b-dijo Shizuka.

-es el viaje en el tiempo-dijo universe.

-el viaje en el tiempo es posible-dijo kohta.

-bueno después de todo lo que han visto y lo que han oído me sorprende que duden-dijo universe.

-en eso universe tiene razón-dijo saya.

-bien pero hay un detalle, la maquina fue destruida-dijo universe.

-como-dijo alice.

-bien, no fue destruida del todo es muy resistente algo parecido al resucitador pero mas, claro que no resiste una bomba nuclear pero si puede ser dañada-dijo universe.

-de que esta hecho el resucitador-dijo kohta.

-de titanio, carburo de tungsteno y una capa de oro y los circuitos están recubiertos de plata y platino-dijo universe.

-eso lo hace muy resistente-dijo takashi.

-si pero no resiste una bomba nuclear-dijo universe

-hay algún material que podrías haber usado para que el resucitador no fuera destruido tan fácilmente-dijo saya.

-bueno hay uno pero ese no es fácil de conseguir, primero porque el lugar donde esta, es en otra dimensión y el lugar de esa dimensión no permite a gente extranjera, es en un lugar llamado wakanda, cambiando de tema saben en esta base hay tecnología más avanzada que podemos usar-dijo universe y se dirigió a la computadora y escribió en el teclado y se abrieron puertas de una pared llena de armamentos.

-todas estas cosas sirven de armamento como el resucitador en forma de pistola-dijo universe. Entonces todos menos reiko y alice agarraron las armas, eran pistolas, granadas y bazucas, universe abrió otro compartimiento y agarro un auricular y un extraño brazalete.

-bien el artefacto para viajar en el tiempo aun le falta para terminarse de reparar tengo robots reparándolo-dijo universe-pero antes necesito algo, ( **nota de autor** Cero 1 en esta historia es el nombre de la supercomputadora) Cero 1 activa el sistema para poner en marcha el plan b-dijo universe entonces la computadora empezó a mostrar la tierra desde el espacio y empezó a buscar algo.

-que es eso-dijo reiko.

-antes de viajar en el tiempo necesito que Cero 1 que es el nombre de la supercomputadora que está ahí busque el origen del virus podría tardar-dijo universe, entonces universe los guio hasta unas habitaciones y les dijo que iba a tardar como 10 horas en encontrar el origen del virus.

Ya en sus habitaciones reiko entro en la habitación de takashi.

-takashi debo hablar contigo-dijo reiko.

-bueno que pasa-dijo takashi.

-takashi desde que yo me fusione me he dado cuenta que te amo, tuve que fusionarme para darme cuenta-dijo reiko. Entonces reiko beso a takashi.

-estás segura de eso reiko-dijo takashi y reiko asintió.

Pero en las prisiones Soichiro y los otros militares despertaban.

-que donde estamos-dijo Soichiro

-creo que en una prisión señor-dijo el soldado.

-que no es posible ahora estamos en una prisión-dijo Soichiro entonces intento hablar por radio pero no funciono.

-demonios el debió de encontrar una manera de bloquear nuestras transmisiones-dijo Soichiro.

Mientras en las habitaciones de saya.

-Oye saya no te enojas porque universe le disparo dardos tranquilizantes a tu padre-dijo kohta.

-un poco pero mi padre se lo merecía, amenazar a alice y destruir el único artefacto que podría detener el apocalipsis zombi-dijo saya entonces se fueron a dormir todos en sus habitaciones a la mañana siguiente universe los llamo a todos.

-bien cero 1 ya localizo donde se origino el virus zombi, y la nave ya esta reparada entonces ya podemos irnos-dijo universe.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **nota de autor:** que les parecio espero publicar otro pronto


	6. Chapter 6

**nota de autor:** aqui esta el capitulo y disculpen la tardanza

* * *

-Según parece el virus se origino en estados unidos, y fue traído a Japón en una vuelo, al día siguiente fue cuando ocurrió la infección-dijo universe.

-como sabes eso-dijo saya.

-cero uno detecto una gran anomalía de ese virus en estados unidos, y parte del plan b es investigar en todo, y detecto eso, cero uno puede infiltrarse a las cámaras de seguridad, los registros de vuelo, todo-dijo universe.

-bueno y como es esa máquina del tiempo-dijo takashi.

-en realidad es una nave extraterrestre, que repare y modifique para poder viajar en el tiempo-dijo universe.

-de otra dimensión-dijo seria reiko.

-este si-dijo universe entonces universe dijo a cero uno que trajera la nave y vieron que era una nave muy grande.

-bien esta nave tiene una velocidad impresionante, podemos llegar rápido a estados unidos-dijo universe y de repente el padre de saya con los militares apareció.

-hola de nuevo universe-dijo Soichiro

-como escaparon de la prisión-dijo universe.

-es secreto-dijo Soichiro.

-cero uno muestra los videos de las prisiones-dijo universe entonces la computadora mostro imágenes de la celda explotando.

-bueno ya viste como escapamos, la próxima vez asegúrate de que no tengamos explosivos-dijo Soichiro.

-pensé que algo así podría ocurrir, sistema de seguridad 2-dijo universe entonces alrededor de los militares y de soichiro se apareció un campo de fuerza y no pudieron salir.

-bien, que bueno que pensé en eso-dijo universe.

-oye y estarán bien-dijo saya.

-si solo es un campo de fuerza que yo mismo diseñe-dijo universe.

-muy tarde universe logramos encontrar la central de comunicaciones de esta base y dimos aviso no tardan en venir-dijo Soichiro.

-bien todos suban a la maquina-dijo universe y todos subieron y alice llevaba a Zeke entonces universe usando el auricular en su oreja dio la orden para que cero uno abriera el techo y se abrió.

-bien prepárense para que al el apocalipsis llegue a su fin-dijo universe entonces salieron por el techo ya abierto entonces empezó a haber una distorsión en la nave y la nave desapareció en una ráfaga de luz.

 **En otro lugar y otra fecha** ( **nota de autor:** no sé en qué fecha se llevo a cabo el virus zombi pero la fecha es antes de que suceda)

Entonces la nave apareció de nuevo en una ráfaga de luz.

-bien estamos en el pasado, pero tenemos que viajar a estados unidos esta nave tiene un sistema de invisibilidad parecido al de la base así que nadie en esta época puede vernos, y tiene un piloto automático así que llegaremos en una media hora gracias a la gran velocidad que tiene-dijo universe. Todos estaban dentro de la nave platicando y reiko muy cerca de takashi entonces a universe le vino a la mente algo.

-reiko que harás después de cambiar el pasado-dijo universe.

-a que te refieres-dijo seria reiko.

-veras en situaciones normales la fusión de los pendientes es permanente, pero si viajas al pasado y lo alteras, eso significa que nunca te fusionaste en la nueva línea del tiempo, por eso la fusión se desharía-dijo universe.

-yo-iba a decir reiko. Después de haberse fusionado reiko se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia takashi y si se desasía la fusión no sabía pero si se volvía a fusionar podría perder su identidad. Y takashi estaba también en un dilema, pero los demás creían que es lo mejor.

-puedes volverte a fusionar sabes-dijo universe mostrando que aun tenia los pendientes-pero esta un problema que Hisashi no habría muerto así que tendrían que tomar una decisión con respecto a eso-dijo universe. Entonces llegaron a su destino.

-bien llegamos pero la base está debajo de la tierra-dijo universe-bien esta nave está integrada con un sistema de intangibilidad-dijo universe activando en sistema ya antes mencionado. Y atravesándolo vieron la base llena de zombis y a una persona que estaba encerrandolos pero con un portafolios.

-oigan ese sujeto de ahí es el que las cámaras de seguridad indican que trajo el virus a Japón en ese portafolio-dijo universe.

-oigan quienes son ustedes-dijo el sujeto.

-yo soy universe pero no importa quienes somos sino a lo que venimos-dijo universe.

-y a que vinieron-dijo el sujeto.

-a detener tus planes, y por cierto cómo te llamas-dijo universe.

-Curtís miller, pero no podrán detener mis planes jamás-dijo miller saliendo huyendo pero reiko lo detuvo y lo dejo inconsciente.

-no es tan rudo como crei que seria-dijo reiko entonces universe libero a los zombis y saco una granada y la lanzo y algunos los zombis cayeron y los demás que acompañaban a universe dispararon y reiko ataco a los que faltaban.

-todos los zombis ya estaban muertos y no nos debemos preocupar, ya que el debió liberar a los zombis cuando se fue entonces la infección aquí no ocurrirá-dijo universe. Entonces miller despertó.

-como es posible-dijo miller.

-bien ahora ya no tienes opción mas que rendirte pero quiero que nos digas porque haces esto-dijo universe quitándole el portafolios.

-esta bien se los diré-dijo miller.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autor: les gusto dejen comentarios** **por favor**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de autor:** aqui estael capitulo lamento la tardanza.

* * *

Miller estaba de rodillas derrotado no le quedaba nada entonces empezó a hablar.

-yo soy un bioterrorista, me pagaron para esparcir el virus, y eso es lo que iba a hacer antes de que ustedes me detuvieran, el virus ya existía desde antes, encontré las muestras del virus en un cadáver antiguo de muchos años, yo al principio quise usarlo para encontrar una cura para cualquier enfermedad, pero luego decidí usarlo para los bioterroristas pero luego ellos desaparecieron y investigue mas sobre el virus y descubrí que traía los muertos a la vida el virus crea vida superior-dijo Miller.

-estás loco eso no es vida superior, Pero también no pensaste que podrías acabar con muchas vidas inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con esto-dijo Takashi.

Entonces eso hizo pensar a Miller el solo trabajaba para ellos sin importarle nada pero lo que él dijo le hizo reflexionar.

-yo conozco a los que lo contrataron, ayudamos a capturarlos pero no nos dejaron sacarles información, eran criminales que ya los buscaban por otros cargos, pero no nos hubieran creído que ellos serian responsables de un virus zombi y por eso no nos dejaron hablar con ellos, el no se entero pero ya están capturados, en esta época ya los habíamos capturado, estuve averiguando y los descubrí para detenerlos por eso vine a este estado para evitarlo pero no pude evitar la infección, y lamentablemente por estar aquí tarde un montón en llegar a mi base en Japón, por eso no pude activar el resucitador-dijo Universe.

-¿y no tenias algún método para comunicarte?-pregunto Saya.

-no, lo que pasa es que cuando inicio la infección trate de llamar a la base ya que mis agentes están en la dimensión de la que vengo, y la llamada los iba a alertar para activar el resucitador ya que la base está en Japón y no sabía que el origen del virus era en este lugar si sabía que en este estado pero no el lugar exacto, solo que algunos sujetos de los que contrataron a Miller dañaron el sistema, ven este brazalete-dijo Universe enseñándoles el brazalete-pues sirve para comunicarme, ya que solo así me puedo comunicar a la base, pero a causa de eso se daño el otro que traía antes de este por eso no pude contactar a mi base-explico Universe

-de que están hablando como que en esta época-dijo Miller.

-somos del futuro-dijo Universe.

-eso es imposible-dijo Miller.

-nosotros pensamos lo mismo pero después de esto ya pensamos que todo lo que diga Universe puede ser verdad-dijo Kohta y todos los demás excepto Universe y Miller asintieron.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta que una criatura mutante que ninguno de ellos había visto se estaba metiendo dentro de la máquina del tiempo.

-sabes, no me importa eso yo solo hacia lo que ellos me pidieron no hacía nada mas-dijo Miller.

-pero muchas personas inocentes murieron, hubo personas que a causa de su virus se volvieron locas-dijo reiko recordando que antes de fusionarse cuando era rei personas les dispararon a ella y takashi, y un sujeto intento violarla en una gasolinera.

Entonces eso también lo hizo reflexionar a Miller y pensó que si él iba a causar eso preferiría morir porque ya no tenía nada sus planes fueron detenidos y los que lo contrataron arrestados.

-y sabes algo más acerca de los que lo contrataron-dijo Shizuka.

-los condenaron a cadena perpetua-dijo Universe.

Mientras hablaban Miller noto que Universe traía una pistola entonces rápidamente le quito el arma a Universe.

-Que haces dame esa arma, solo queremos ayudarte-dijo Universe.

-no, después de lo que dijiste prefiero morir, ya reflexione y me voy a matar-dijo Miller jalando el gatillo.

-no puede ser el muy cobarde se quito la vida-dijo Saya.

-si pero todo acabo, hay que irnos de aquí, voy a dejar un explosivo muy poderoso para destruir este lugar y así se pierda todo acerca del virus-dijo Universe.

Entonces todos subieron a la nave excepto Universe el dejo un explosivo que como dijo era muy poderoso y después entro a la nave y activo los sistemas y el sistema de intangibilidad y salieron de ahí justo antes de que la bomba explotara dejando todo destruido solo un gran cráter justo donde estaba el lugar. Y a adentro todos estaban sentados.

-takashi tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Reiko.

-Está bien, universe ahí algún lugar aquí donde podamos hablar en privacidad-hablo reiko.

-Si hay un cuarto ahí-respondió universe señalando una puerta.

Entonces reiko y takashi entraron en el cuarto.

-takashi yo te amo y pienso que si sucede lo que dijo universe de que vuelva a ser rei y saeko, me voy a volver a fusionar-dijo Reiko.

-estás segura de eso que crees que piense tu familia y los demás-dijo Takashi.

-los demás nos apoyaran y si mi familia no acepta que este fusionada ya no se podrá hacer nada ya que la fusión ya no se podrá deshacer-dijo Reiko entonces se acerco a takashi y estuvo a punto de besarlo pero justo en ese instante la fusión de deshizo.

-Valla se siente raro volver a ser dos personas separadas-dijieron rei y saeko al mismo tiempo.

-bien creo que es momento de mostrarles a los demás que ya de des fusionaron-dijo takashi.

Caminaron hacia la otra habitación y todos los demás se sorprendieron de volver a ver a rei y saeko de nuevo, universo no se sorprendió porque ya se lo esperaba pero no entendía porque los demás si debido a que él les había dicho que eso pasaría.

-bueno ya llegamos a Japón ahora solo tengo que programar el destino-dijo universe. Entonces la maquina volvió desaparecer en brillo intenso

 **De vuelta al presente**

Universe dijo que todos los iba a dejar en la preparatoria y que tenían que adaptarse al nuevo presente. Pero entonces oyeron un ruido en una de las puertas.

-Que es ese ruido-Dijo Alice preocupada.

-no se pero voy a averiguarlo-dijo Universo acercándose a la puerta con su arma y cuando la abrió y justo en ese momento una criatura salió y le salto en sima.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** que les pareció comenten porfavor.


End file.
